


No Avoiding

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Food, Sick Character, You know what time it is, and Cole? well, have to post before ao3 deletes the draft y know, he's my spirit, yeah i don't think this is going to be longer so let me just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Both options seemed quite the same to him.Now, there was only one thing he could do to avoid both fates.“I think I’m going to move out of the country!” Cole declared, rising to his feet with a determined pose."Good gravy." Jay thought to himself.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	No Avoiding

“Ta-da!” Cole burst out of the kitchen with his clothes caked with flour and other mysterious things. “It’s finished! I admit, it’s not the flashiest thing, but I dumped half a bottle of vanilla in, so it has some kind of guaranteed deliciousness...”

The Earth ninja paused, noticing that there was nobody else in the living room but a sleepy, ill Jay lounging on the couch.

“Oh come on!” Cole cried in dismay. “I wanted everyone to at least try my cake! This is my first cake I’ve made – FROM SCRATCH!”

“Shut up and lemme sleep…” The Lightning ninja grunted from the couch cushions, sneezing into his elbow. “Everyone left with Master Wu to go to town…”

“Of frosting course they did.” Rounding the couch with his cake, Cole flopped down with a disappointed sigh. “ _Oi_ , my heart… I was expecting everyone to like it!”

“You can wait until they all get home, you know.”

“No, I can’t!” Yelped Cole. “Because do you know what happens when I’m in a room with a cake for more than ten minutes, Jay?!”

“Oh, you eat it all.” Jay blew his nose in a tissue, hoarse voice devoid of much concern. “Just do what you gotta do and leave me alone, man…”

This left Cole in quite a dire predicament. At least, in his mind.

Either he ate the cake with reckless abandon or wait until the others got home and demolished it so he wouldn’t have to.

Both options seemed quite the same to him. Either one would end up with him shoveling away at the frosting-covered heaven in two tiers with two hands and immense joy.

Now, there was only one thing he could do to avoid both fates.

“I think I’m going to move out of the country!” Cole declared, rising to his feet with a determined pose. “That’ll get me so far away from the cake, that I will never be able to consume it!”

“Dude, JUST SHUT THE BLEEP UP AND EAT THE DARN CAKE!” Jay snapped at last. “I’m sick, I’m tired, and I sure as heck don’t want to hear you whine about not eating cake all day!” Jay hesitated a moment. “Besides, there’s cake _everywhere_. You’d just end up eating all of the others.”

 _“_ Aw man... _”_ Cole anxiously fell back, for his best friend was absolutely right. “Then… what _should_ I do?”

“Shut up!” Jay responded with a coffee-colored glare. “I’ve told you for three times, now! Now excuse me while I try to sleep!”

The Lightning ninja huffed grumpily, flipping onto his side, away from Cole, to rest.

Cole was left alone with his thoughts, his very tempting, very cakey, very wrong thoughts. Dang, _was_ it wrong to think about bathing in cake?

The more he sat, the more he thought about it, and the more he looked at it.

The more he looked at it, the more he thought of how yummy it must be.

The more he thought about how yummy it must be… well…

“I can’t take this anymore.” Cole stood, picking up the cake. “I need privacy with it.”

“No comment.” Jay mumbled into his pillow.

“If I don’t come out before they get back… then I have succumbed to my true calling.”

“Still no comment since I don’t even know what that means.”

"You should be hoping I make it back alive!" Cole said, walking away.

"I hope you'll come back _quietly!_ " 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ninjago fic! Had fun with it, but if you'd like, tell me if I go t anything wrong, you know? I'd appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day, and remember:
> 
> Cake
> 
> okayokey maybe don't remember it if you're on a diet, but-


End file.
